


The Perfect Gift

by aredhels_cats



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gift Art, Gift Giving, Season: Twilight Mirage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aredhels_cats/pseuds/aredhels_cats
Summary: Grand Magnificent suddenly wakes up with the desperate need to create the perfect gift for Fourteen Fifteen, and he cannot rest until he has completed it.
Relationships: Fourteen Fifteen/Grand Magnificent
Kudos: 8
Collections: Secret Samol 2019





	The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indefensibleselfindulgence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/gifts).



The Perfect Gift, page 1. (scroll right and left to see full image)

The Perfect Gift, page 2. (scroll right and left to see full image)


End file.
